


Loss of Innocence

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Who is Blair's father?





	Loss of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel bingo prompt 'loss of innocence'

Loss of Innocence

by bluewolf

When Anna and Harvey Wallace married, Anna's father gave them a house in a wealthy quarter of Fort Worth. As each of their children - Tommy, Rachel and Andy - were born, Harold Fielding set up a trust fund for them. Their parents couldn't touch it at all, nor could they until they were eighteen. On their eighteenth birthdays, however, they would have full access.

Harvey was reasonably wealthy as well, and opened bank accounts for all three on their first birthday, with a generous deposit paid in to open it. They were given a fairly generous allowance, but Harvey made clear to them that if they squandered their money he would not bail them out; things like birthday and Christmas presents had to be bought using that money, and he strongly suggested that they pay at least part of their weekly allowance into their bank accounts.

By mutual consent, none of the three children let their school friends know just how much money they would one day have... or even just how much of an allowance their father gave them. Tommy, the oldest, was very lazy, and he found it relatively easy to persuade his younger brother and sister that if they saved as much as possible while their parents still paid for a lot of their things they could save fully threequarters of their allowance, still have fun with the quarter they did spend, and have a nice little nest egg by the time they left school, especially since they would have access to their trust funds at around the same time. As long as they were careful, they wouldn't, he pointed out, ever have to *work* - unless of course they wanted to.

Both Rachel and Andy saw the sense in that, while not realizing that Tommy's suggestions were geared to disguising how lazy he was compared to them.

They led happy lives.

Right from the day Anna and Harvey moved into the house, their immediate neighbor to the west, Marty Rivers, had extended the hand of friendship. His wife had died in childbirth the previous year; the child, two months premature, had only survived a few days. It seemed to the newly-married Wallaces that Marty was lonely, and looking for a sort of surrogate family to take the place of his dead wife and child. They felt sorry for him, and decided that if that was what he wanted, they could give him that comfort.

As the children were born, Marty became an uncle to them.  As they learned to walk they wandered in and out of his house as freely as they moved around their own; and he was always happy to babysit. And for many years nothing obvious disturbed the peace of their lives.

***

Rachel wasn't quite as happy with Uncle Marty as her brothers were. He was more physically affectionate with her, and as she got older he began to speak to her about sex. How much a sexual relationship enhanced the love between people. It made her a little uneasy, but the habit of trusting Uncle Marty was strong, so she made no protest when he started fondling her, caressing her budding breasts and rubbing his hand between her legs. And then one day just after her fourteenth birthday, he pulled out his penis and encouraged her to feel it, stroke it... And then a few days later, he undressed her and made 'love' to her; and for the first time she felt a penis slip into her body.

"This shows how much I love you," Uncle Marty told her.

After that, he did it every time he saw Rachel on her own.

It was about four months later that Rachel told her mother she was feeling sick. After a few questions, Anna Wallace took Rachel to the doctor, who quickly established that she was pregnant.

Anna was horrified. Rachel was simply puzzled.

"Who was it?" Anna asked.

Rachel could only shake her head. "Nobody," she said.

"Some man left you like this. Who was it?"

"I don't know. I don't know how it happened."

Anna looked at her, knowing that she was telling the truth, and launched into an explanatory lecture about 'the birds and the bees', giving Rachel details about sex that she had previously thought her daughter was too young to be told. When she finished she said, "Now did you do that with someone? Who was it?"

"Uncle Marty. He said it was just showing how much you liked someone."

But Anna refused to believe her. Marty had been such a good friend to them over the years...

That night, after she went to her bedroom, Rachel packed a small case, waited until she heard her parents go to bed, then slipped out of the house. Her mother didn't believe her, and she never wanted to see Uncle Marty again.

She found shelter at the bus station for what was left of the night. In the morning she went to the bank and withdrew all the money in her account, putting most of it carefully into her case, went back to the bus station and caught a bus heading north. As it carried her further and further from home, she thought about her future.

The money wouldn't last indefinitely, but she would probably be able to pick up some work for the next three or four months and as long as she lived frugally, she could live off what she earned; and after the child she was carrying was born she would be able to work again. But to avoid being found - she knew her parents would contact the police - she would have to change her name.

Well, she had always liked the name 'Naomi'. And for a second name? One of the girls in school when she was younger was called 'Naomi Sandburg'. That would do.

At Denver the newly-'born' Naomi Sandburg changed buses and headed west.

From now on, she was on her own, until her child was born. After that? She would consider that when the day came. But one thing she knew; when she was eighteen, she would have access to her trust fund - there was nothing her parents could do about that - and she would withdraw all the money - the last time she would ever use the name Rachel Walker - and transfer it to another bank, depositing it under the name Naomi Sandburg.

And her child - she hoped it would be a boy - would never know the circumstances behind his conception.


End file.
